Halport
Halport is a major city on the Naesberian coast, it has strong trading ties with several city states and is closely related to the new colony on the ice-wastes. Information Halport is an afluent port town on the Naesberian coast of Erumdor. It has long been a leading player in international politics and has the confidence to use it's economic strength to it's advantage. The city is surrounded by a thick stone wall and it has extremely lage dock areas. The following are areas and buildings of social, economic or historical importance: *Hanik Keep: A large stone keep where the duke of Halport and his family reside. *Docks: A huge port area and the main source of income for the city. *Cathedral of Awi: A huge cathedral dedicated to the god of the Air, Awi. It is a titanic structure and one of the greatest cathedruls of Erum. *Akilid Museum: One of the largest and most interesting buildings of it's kind. It contains several famous artefacts aswell biological specimens. Founding Halport has no creation myth like other cities, it was a simply a trading port, built by colonists from Cirandor. Slowly it became prosperous and then too on the semi-independant status, connected to it's mother city via the council of Erumdor. Population Halport has a human population of around 200,000. The population of over races in the city is extremely limited. Economy Halport has both a relatively strong agricultural economy in it's surroundings and is capable of depending on this, however it has recently been attempting to become wealthier by fostering more trade links with Mineros and the Lybianesian islands. It also has large economic interest in the new colony of Nue Hoffung, in which it has invested much time and man power. Because of it's links with these places it has become something of a trading hub or Erumdor and many of the goods in the great markets of Cyrandor have passed through Halport. History After gaining an independant status the city quickly rose as one of the most important on Erumdor. During the great war it was briefly beset by a huge warhost. However it was relieved quickly and many of it's soldiers were heavily involved in the fighting to push the enemy back. Many of the city's craftsmen were also involved with the construction of the wall. More recently the city's proximity to the the Woods of Sathar, it has been partially involved with the fighting amongst the elves, offering aid to those fighting the Fallen. The city also acted as a staging ground for the 2nd Crusade. Politics Like all cities on Erumdor, a Duke is in charge of the city. The duke currently in charge is Angrad Irnk. The Irnk family have been in charge of Halport since it's founding. International Relations Most of Halport's interaction with other cities and nations come through it's large trade network. It has extremely close links with Nue Hoffung due to their many connections. It also trades heavily with the capital city Cyrandor. The other major part of it's international relations is it's connection with the human council of Erumdor. It is one of the major players in the council and weilds a heavy influence. Military Halports military is semi-autonomous. Whilst it does have it's own military force and navy, it's ability to act of it's own accord is limited heavily by the Council and Marshalcy Defence of the Realm Decree. The city is obliged to supply a large proportion of it's fighting men to the council and the defence of the wall. The prosperity of the city however means it is capable of having a small private force which fufilling it's obligations to the council. In terms of militaristic style and equipment, the troops of Halport are extremely similar to that of Oslava and the infantry are equipped largely with Irdinian style equipment. The main difference is the lack of heavy cavalry, whilst they do have elements of medium and light cavalry they have no where near the heavy cavalry of Oslava. Halport has a relatively strong navy and this is reflected in the type of troops that the army consists of. They also have large regiments of pikeman, who move in large monolithic phalanxes. Category:City